Girlfriend: OneShot: Carly and Jack
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Carly likes Jack but problem is he is going on a date with Ashley Winston and Akiza has a plan a plan to get Jack and Carly together will it work? Based off of Avril's song Girlfriend


**Yu-Gi-Oh 5DS: Girlfriend: One-Shot Jack and Carly **

**Summary: Carly likes Jack but problem is he is going on a date with Ashley Winston and Akiza has a plan a plan to get Jack and Carly together will it work?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of YGO5Ds or the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

**Author's Note: I hope that you guys will like my second attempt at Yu Gi Oh 5Ds one-shot this is my second one I hope that you will like it!**

"So, the reason that you are down right now is because Jack told you that he has a date with Ashley Winston?" My best friend Akiza Izinski asked while going through my texts from Jack Atlas. I put my chin on my blue pillow I had clutched against me I nodded she scoffed. "Doesn't he realized that he is choosing the wrong girl? It should be you not Winston!" She threw my phone on my bed in frustration throwing her hands up in the air and had turned to face me with her legs crossed. " What are you going to do about this?" I shrugged my shoulders.

" Nothing. I do not know what to do." I pushed my glasses up against my face and Akiza groaned at me.

"You can't just do nothing. If I were you, I would do anything in my power to destroy the date." I had looked at her weird.

"Wouldn't he hate me if I do that I mean I don't even know if he likes me." Akiza thought for a minute by putting a finger on her chin.

"Can you talk to him about anything and he'll listen?" I nodded. "Send you cute messages even if he doesn't realize it is?" Another nod. " Walks you to class?" Nod. " Hugs you?" Nod. She clapped her hands. "There's your answer! He probably does like you but doesn't know if you feel the same way, that is why he is doing this." I thought about what she had said and truthfully I agree with her.

"What can I do?" I asked. She snapped her fingers when she had come up with an idea.

"He's taking her to the arcade right then movies?" I nodded and she had smiled evil. "I know exactly what to do to get your man Carly." I wide my eyes.

"Akiza I changed my mind I don't want to do this." I said once me and Akiza pulled up at the Neo Domino Arcade she scoffed at me.

"Too late, we are already here cannot not back out now." She said when we were walking towards the Arcade. Is it just me or have I seen something like this in a music video or something? Akiza giggled when we had walked into the cool air Arcade. "This reminds me of Avril's music video of Girlfriend where she sabotage the date." My mouth fell open I knew this looked familiar. I started to get cold feet.

"I'm sorry I can't do—" I started to say but she had grabbed my hand.

"There they are at the air hockey!" I looked over at the far right where I do see them Jack and Ashley playing air hockey. "Alright here we go wait until the signal." I nodded when she had left to go over there and I swear I can hear the song playing in my head and then I had looked up at the ceiling it was the radio.

_Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you I can be your girlfriend._

Akiza was standing in between Jack and Ashley engaging some form of conversation. I watched her giving Ashley a hug and they had both laughed at something they had said.

_I can see the way see the way you look at me. Even when I look away, I know you think of me. I know that you talk about me all the time again and again_.

Akiza and Ashley walked away armed in armed to the girl's bathroom, and that was the signal and I was making my way over to Jack who was messing with the hockey puck. I gulped.

_She's like so whatever, you can do so much better._

"Jack! What a surprise! I didn't know you were taking her to this one." I said Jack smiled at me when he had finished giving me a hug.

"The one downtown was closed still so we went to this one. How are you?" He asked. I smiled at him but I do not know how to tell him.

"I'm good." I said turning my eyes away he must of noticed.

"No. you're not something is wrong tell me." I had looked at him. "Well?" He asked I took a deep breath.

"I like you! I don't want you with anybody else!" I slap a hand over my mouth and had looked at Jack with wide eyes watching his expression. He smiled at me pulling me closer to him.

"I like you too." Then he kisses me. On the lips!

"J-Jack?" We broke apart fast and had turned around to see Akiza and Ashley and she had looked like she was about to cry and Akiza had looked at me with bright eyes.

"Ash, we need to talk." Jack said grabbing her hand and was taking her away and Akiza had high-fived me.

"That was awesome!" I smiled sadly at her. "What's wrong?" She had asked me. I sighed at her.

"Why do I feel so bad?" Akiza rolled her eyes and had put a hand over my shoulder guiding me towards the exit of the arcade.

"You shouldn't because you have Jack."

For some reason me and Akiza are still in the parking lot of the Arcade leaning up against her duel runner just talking and looking at the clouds all the while thinking about what we did and how I thought it was wrong. "Carly?" We looked over and saw Jack rubbing the back of his head.

"Hi, Jack." I said he sighed.

"I had ended things with Ashley though we didn't really start anything." I nodded understanding with a small smile.

"Do you guys want to see a movie?" He asked pointing over at his white duel runner on the other side of the parking lot. Akiza leaned off the duel runner getting her helmet on.

"You guys go ahead; I am going over to Yusei's." She gave us the peace sign when she had gotten on and I had moved away. "You kids have fun now Carly you better text me about everything." I blushed when she had driven away.

"So, are you ready?" I turned my whole body to face him and he was smiling. "It is our first date after all." I smiled at him.

"Yeah I am ready." We both smiled.

**Author's Note: So what do you guys think? Is it good or bad? Tell me in your review!**


End file.
